poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Megatron and Ryvine Return
This is how Megatron and Ryvine Return goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Transformers: Fall of Cybertron. [ Decepticon: Look at this--what is this place? Decepticon #2: Soundwave's old workshop. Just dump your trash anywhere. He doesn't care. Decepticon: Uh-oh. The show's starting. Decepticon #2: Better get moving. Decepticon: I'm in no hurry to please Starscream and Tirek. So far, their leadership has been a complete failure. they leave, Soundwave transforms Ryvine Sparkle: [groans What happened? Megatron: Where are we? Soundwave: Kaon. My lab near the gladiator arena. Ryvine Sparkle: What does the rest of me look like? Soundwave: Like you. Only your head remains the same and your body got armor. Megatron: Where is Starscream? [ Starscream: Decepticons, a new age is upon us! Gone are the failures of Megatron and Ryvine Sparkle! Ryvine Sparkle: GRRRAAAAHH! Megatron: Are you ok? Ryvine Sparkle: I'm fine. They took our spots as leaders. Megatron: Enjoy your brief time as leaders. It will not last. Starscream: Ughh! Who dares to disrupt our coronation?! Tirek: Yeah! Who dares to disrupt our coronation?! Megatron: Coronation, Starscream and Tirek? Ryvine Sparkle: This is bad comedy. Starscream: M-Megatron?! Tirek: R-Ryvine Sparkle?! Starscream: Decepticons, we are your true leaders! And we order you to attack Megatron and Ryvine! Tirek: Now! and Megatron fly in the air Decepticon: That's Megatron and Ryvine. But they were crushed. Where'd they come from? slices a Con with his Keyblade while Megatron hover slams the rest Starscream: Your improbable resurrections are too late. The Decepticon army is now loyal to us. Tirek: The reign of Starscream and Tirek has begun! Ryvine Sparkle: HA! I don't think so, Tirek my friend. You thought I was dead but my spirit lives on! Megatron: And now, it will end! Starscream: Destroy them! Ryvine Sparkle: Ready for some teamwork, Megatron? Megatron: Ready is my middle name, Ryvine. and Ryvine start Ryvine Sparkle: [ninja battle cry Who's first? Decepticon: They're unstoppable. Megatron: Decepticon: For Starscream and Tirek! Ryvine Sparkle: For Xehanort and my mentor, Unicron! Starscream: Destroy them! Decepticon: Come on! You heard Starscream! Decepticon Leaper: Let's see if your armor's as strong as your words, Megatron and Ryvine. pounces onto a Leaper, pulls off its blades, and put them on his teeth to make fangs. Ryvine bites a Leaper and drains its Energon Decepticon Leaper: YOUCH!!!! Megatron: You forget, Starscream! It was in this gladiatorial arena I proved myself worthy to lead! Ryvine Sparkle: Did you think you can get Twilight, Tirek? A hero like Ryan could have defeat Mal and he had darkness on his side. Starscream: Cowards! Is there no one left to challenge these--these pretenders to the throne?! Tirek: Come on! Decepticon: Fight your own battles, Starscream and Tirek, unless you're cowards! Starscream: Tirek: Megatron: Starscream, Tirek, your mockery of a reign is over! Ryvine Sparkle: Tirek I'm sorry, my friend. [ Starscream: You'll pay for this, Megatron and Ryvine! Tirek: My new forever friend is now Starscream, Ryvine! We will have revenge! transforms to jet mode and Tirek grabs onto him and they fly away. Onslaught breaks out of the red ring Onslaught: You want us to chase them down? Finish them off? Ryvine Sparkle: No. Tirek needs some time to reconsider. Megatron: They're not worth the time. Ryvine Sparkle: Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Trevor7626